Perdóname, Jack
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque había vuelto por ella...


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Pictures. xD. Menos Jack,él es mio xD.

* * *

><p>Y remaba, balanceaba los remos una, otra y otra vez, sí, se estaba comportando como un cobarde, un traicionero; pero siempre lo había dicho él era deshonesto, y deshonesto era sinónimo de cobarde, de miedoso o quizás no, porque cuando se lo proponía podía se completa y absolutamente valiente; pero no, él no era así, el no podía ser honesto, porque los honesto hacían cosas estúpidas y él nunca hacía cosas estúpidas… <em>nunca.<em>

El agua balanceaba aquella pequeña balsa en donde él se transportaba, sin premeditarlo llevó sus manos hacía su barba, sus ojos marrones posados en el mar frente a él y aquellos pensamientos arremolinados en su ingeniosa mente.

Sí, él era un traicionero, pero era un pirata ¿No? Se suponía que así eran los piratas, traicioneros y sólo pensaban en sí mismos. Sí, era exactamente lo que hacían los piratas y él era Jack Sparrow, mejor dicho el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el andar de la balsa, los abrió de nuevo sabiendo que era hora de buscar un curso, no deambularía para siempre en el mar sin un rumbo fijo. Sacó la brújula de entre su ropa, la abrió.

—¡Maldición! —dijo el hombre de cabello marrón oscuro. —Esto no puede ser cierto…—acotó al notar hacía donde señalaba la brújula, hacía atrás, hacia su querido Perla, o quizás no hacía la nave, sino hasta… ella.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, mientras cambiaba el rumbo de la balsa y se dirigía nuevamente hacía el Perla Negra, sí, por primera vez se enfrentaría a su destino, sabía que muy seguramente moriría, o tal vez no lo haría, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que volvería a la nave a exponer a su vida.  
><p>

* * *

><br>Fue así como ocurrió, fue así como volvió a la nave, fue así como se enfrentó a su destino, fue así como ella lo besó.

Sí, Elizabeth lo había besado, él por supuesto que había correspondido, aquella mujer le fascinaba, le encantaba, sin embargo había algo que no encajaba, ella estaba enamorada de Will, entonces… ¿Por qué lo besaba? Porque introducía su excitante lengua en su boca, para juguetear con la suya, conocía a aquella chica, lo suficiente como para temer cualquier acción.

Y fue cuando sintió una lágrima caer cerca de su boca que despertó, ella había soltado una lágrima ¿Por qué razón? Cuando escuchó un extraño sonido lo comprendió, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía.

—Lo siento Jack, es necesario. —acotó la chica, mientras se separaba de sí. — Te quiere a ti, no a nosotros… _perdóname_. —pidió, mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los del hombre.

Él simplemente sonrió notablemente, lo sabía aquél beso tenía un trasfondo, sí, conocía a la perfección a Elizabeth Swan, sin ni siquiera pensarlo era una…

—_Pirata_…—fue lo que salió de su boca al notar que ella se alejaba nuevamente de sí.

Ella terminó su camino, y desapareció de su vista, dejándolo allí, a la espera de su muerte, de su destino… ¡Joder! Y por más que movía la maldita esposa está no lo soltaba.

Pero consiguió soltarse, con la ayuda del esperma de una vela, así pudo liberar su mano, y sin embargo no logro ser a tiempo, fue así como dirigió sus pasos hacia donde segundos antes se había dirigido la culpable de que hubiese regresado a aquella nave.

Y lo escuchó, aquél horrible animal tras de sí. Entonces suspiró, respiró y se volteó hacia el craken.

—Bien… así será. —acotó mientras caminaba hacia a aquél animal, con espada en mano y su sombrero posado en su cabeza.  
>Y fue así como murió.<p>

Sí, murió, como jamás lo hubiese imaginado o quizás sí, si había imaginado morir, pero no de aquella manera, sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, pensar que precisamente por aquella mujer había vuelto, pensar que por aquella mujer se había quedado allí en el barco, pensar que había correspondido por una sola razón a aquél beso: le encantaba Elizabeth Swan, o mejor dicho sentía ciertas alteraciones por la misma, sin embargo quizás ya no le sentiría más… se suponía que había muerto ¿no? Y lo más irónico del asunto es que había sido por ella, por aquella mujer había muerto, sí, verdaderamente la situación era demasiado irónica.

* * *

>Una lágrima surcó de su ojo derecho al notar que ese horrendo animal se tragaba el Perla Negra y todo su contenido, no quería, no hubiese querido dejarlo allí, pero era necesario, el animal lo exigía a él. A Jack, no a la tripulación, sino al capitán legitimo del Perla Negra.<p>—<em>Perdóname, Jack<em>. —aquella frase surcó de sus labios sin ni siquiera premeditarlo.

* * *

>Pues en realidad quería dar una contundente razón por la cual hubiese regresado así, sin más al barco y... ¿Qué mejor que Elizabeth? (pues obviamente yo, pero esa es otra historia xD) en fin es todo.. ¡Adios!<p><p>


End file.
